paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
THE RISEN ONE
1 day after Zuma dies: Dan and humdinger help the pups remove Zumas pup house vehicle and pup bowl to the cementary and the paw patrol leaves while dan and humdinger dignore up the corpse of Zuma and the paw patrol has their agents with them Humdinger: I feel terrible about Zuma dying now that I like dogs and cats Dan: yeah Zuma sure was a great pup and was perfect for water rescues As they were digging up the corpse to put stuff in it Dan noticed something onew the corpse it was a note and it read: This was just a lesson learned and I will be back to kill more pups beware, Dan: wait the heck ah humdinger take a look at this note Humdinger: ok ( reads the note ) what the heck is thought he was dead and look there's a list of what pups he was gonnamed kill in order Dan: WHAT lemme see that oh my gosh it's true he was going to kill all the pups and there more than one of him it's a group, the note read The Paw Patrol Pups I will kill in orDer reward 12 m $ 1. Zuma (dead already) 2. Rocky (hes next) 3. Rubble (hes a bit tough) 4. Skye (this pup will be tricky) 5. Non targets: Marshall (hes funny and evil sometimes I could make he work for me) 6. Chase (now this pup is the toughest, strongest, and most serious pup of them all, I doubt im gonna kill him so he'll be a guard of mine so will marshall hahahaha) Time of murder: August 29th 2 pm Dan stops reading and humdinger is in shock Humdinger: that guy is insane Dan: yep and he's not gonna touch anymore pups thats for sure Dan and humdinger then got the corise out and opened the lid and we're shocked and surprised Dan: wheres Zuma hes not in here ? Humdinger: how that's impossible well maybe he's on the beach enjoying the sun Dan gave humdinger a " what the heck " look like he was out of his mind Dan: now Humdinger im pretty sure if a person was smart they would not leave a dead pup on a beach to enjoy the sun and view don't u think Humdinger: what if he had a lemonade ? Dan: MAYOR HUMDINGER HES dead hes dead you can not have a dead corpse drinking lemonade or enjoying the view idk whats wrong with u ? Humdinger: oh ok Dan looked inside the corpse one more time and there was nothing in it and then he turned around and saw Zuma walking towards the lookout Dan: hey I found Zuma hes right there Humdinger: Dan your having illusions there's no Zuma hes gone away ur dreaming of him being there Dan: but he is there look humdinger Humdinger looked and saw Zuma running toward the lookout Humdinger: wait ah what the **** Humdinger: IS ZUMA ALIVE THATS IMPOSSIBLE WHAT THE **** Dan: dont know but it's a miracle hes alive Zumas alive Humdinger: YES IT IS IM SO HAPPY AND SO ARE U but I'm also fing confused how is Zuma alive and what's he gonna do Dan: idk idk humdinger Zuma runs up ton the side of the lookout and hears the pups and ryder talking about what heven will look like Marshall: maybe it will be a Waterpark Chase: or a well respected town Tuck: or a vehicle creating factory Ella: i agree tuck Ryder: i think it's gonna be plated gold streets with houses Zuma walks up toward ryder Zuma: hi ryder Ryder looks at Zuma Ryder: hey Zuma......wait Ryder turns around and Zuma is still therexists Ryder: WHAT THE F*** IT'S A GHOST AHHH GET AWAY Paw Patrol: ahhhh back away ghost go away Zuma: pups relax and ryder clam down im Zuma im alive im not a ghost im alive Paw Patrol stares at Zuma in amazement and starts cheering and thanking God and prasing him for rising Zuma from the grave Ryder: wow there's no blood or nothing Marshall: he has no injury's omg Chase: Zuma was dead now he's alive Tuck and Ella: omg we all missed u ( pups and ryder start hugging Zuma Rocky: how did u come alive again ? Zuma: idk somehow I was risen up and placed on the hill I thanked whoever did it and ran to u pups Paw Patrol: We're so glad your alive hurray ! Zuma: i missed u more and im very glad I'm alive At this moment dan and humdinger raced over to ryder and said that Zumas corpse was empty Ryder: yes thanks hes right here Zuma: hey dan and humdinger Dan and humdinger: how the **** are u still alive Zuma: idk idk Dan and humdinger: its a miracle to have u back again come here They hugged as dans dogs husky and dave ran over excited and ran up to Zuma and locked him as a welcome back gift Paw Patrol and Dan and humdinger: AWWWW SO CUTE AND TOUCHING dan and humdinger came back and brought the stuff of Zumas back and restored it in with the help of rocky Rocky: wow good as new Zuma: thanks rocky Rocky: ur welcome Dan and humdinger then went with the paw patrol and Zuma to the fancy restraunt and ate dinner there as it was 5 pm they were eating but the kittens of humdingers kept eating pieces off everyone's plate Humdinger: yum time to eat As he trys to cut the baked potato skye kitty swoops in an eats half the potato in one bite Dan: well humdinger looks like skye kitty is gonna be one fat cat lol Humdinger: naughty kitten don't eat my food u eat yours As dan picks up the roast beef rocky kitty grabs it with his claw Dan: what the ok Humdinger ur kittens are being very greedy with food he just ate a pice of my roast beef Humdinger: ok kittens no more eating people's food it's very rude Too late thought as rubble kitty took ryder,s soda and ran with it Ryder: hey rubble kitty give back please my soda Ryder started chasing the rubble kitty to get his soda but the kitty was too fast Dan: so I guess we came here too run around chasing thief kittys running around like a chicken with its head cut off Humdinger: thats exactly why we came here Dan lol Dan: yep humdinger lol it is lol Then marshall chase and everest kitty took marshalls chases and tucks dog bowls and drove in kitty chase police truck Chase Marshall Tuck: hey you thief give back our bowls right now Dan and humdinger looked at each other and shrugged and then dan got up Dan: HEY CAN YA'LL JUST STOP CHASING TOYS AND FOOD AND SIT AND CLAM DOWN THIS IS A FANCY RESTAURANT NOT A KIDS PLAY AREA Dan: OK THATS IT Dan took the food and drink away from the kittens and humdinger locked them in the cage Humdinger: perfect no more problems anymore The pups and ryder went back to their food and began eating but ryder got up Ryder: what if they escape from the cage won't they... Dan: Ryder sit down and eat and don't get up again Ryder sat down and began eating but then ryder got up and began talking Ryder: what are they gonna eat of their in the cage Dan: Ryder sit down sit down and eat don't get up Ryder: but what if they..... Dan: i said sit sit down and eat Ryder: what is gonna be desert for the kittens Dan: RYDER SIT DOWN YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN Ryder: but what if...... Dan: RYDER SIT SIT DOWN SIT SIT URSELF DOWN RIGHT NOW Ryder then listens and eats Humdinger: omg that was like 4 times u told him to sit down and eat lol �� Dan: yep it's ridiculous when I tell a person to sit dowe Humdinger: well one things for certain Dan: what Humdinger: it gives you a lot of good laughs lololol Dan: yes ahhahah thats true lol ���� The end stay tuned for part 7 Category:Paw Patrol Category:Lots of lols and laughter in the ending and middle Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Its a miracle for zuma Category:Humdingers ridiculous kittens Category:Illusions Category:No blood or gore in this one Category:Ryder and pups and the ridiculous chase Category:Fancy restraunt Category:Roast beef, soda and baked potato Category:Hes risen from the grave Category:Funniest article of all lol